I desire you
by PaulaLunatica
Summary: [Esta historia participa del Reto¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor? Del foro de Inuyasha "Hazme el amor"]Me tironeo hacía él y sentí su respiración cerca de mí. —No puedes pretender andarte así por la cabaña mientras este yo presente —me dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.Mi respiración se detuvo. Mis manos, mi cuerpo, todo me temblaba. Me sentía como una presa indefensa...


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes nombrados no me pertenecen. Son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener y no lucrar.**

* * *

"_Voy a ser tu mayordomo,_

_Y vos harás el rol, de señora bien…_

_O puedo ser tu violador, de tu imaginación…_

_Esta noche, todo lo puede… _

_Te llevaré hasta el extremo… Abrázame…_

_Este es el juego, de seducción."_

_Gustavo Cerati_

* * *

"**I desire you"**

**Por PaulaLunatica.**

* * *

**Parejas****: **Higurashi Kagome/Taisho Inuyasha.

**Universo Alterno; Ratin M; Relatado desde la perspectiva de Kagome. **

**Sinopsis****: **Kagome vuelve a su mundo actual para visitar a su familia. Y en un momento de meditación con su alma y su mente, empieza a describir como le gustaría tener su primera vez con Inuyasha. Como le gustaría que le hiciera el amor. Al llegar al Sengoku, nunca se iba a imaginar con lo que se iba a encontrar…

•Reto para _**¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor? Del foro de **__**Inuyasha "Hazme el amor"**_

_**Advertencia**__**: **__Contiene lemon, está en vos seguir leyendo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El día había sido muy agitado y cansador para mí. Mi madre, el abuelo y Soutta estuvieron todo el día preguntándome cosas de la época del Edo, pues la verdad, se pusieron alegres cuando les dije de mi posición como sacerdotisa.

Encontré a mi hermano más grande, tan cambiado, tan distinto, vi a mi mamá con más canas y pequeños rasgos de la vejez. Un sentimiento de nostalgia me atiborro en cuantos lo vi y los abrace.

Y después de haber sabido de su vida en dos años y medio sin verlos, fueron tantas cosas. Mi hermano ya estaba por finalizar la secundaria para ingresar a la Universidad. Mi abuelo estaba un poco mal de salud, por lo que —a pesar de ser tan terco —, después de varios intentos de mi querida madre, accedió a delegar sus actividades como monje del templo.

—Ufff — me recosté en la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, y luego me voltee para mirar el techo —. ¡Ha sido un día muy estresante! — exclamé al aire.

Mientras veía las rasgaduras del techo, pensaba; extraño demasiado a Inuyasha. No me fue tan fácil venir hacia aquí sola. Mi querido Hanyou me había dicho miles de veces que lo esperara, pero la verdad es que quería saludar a mi familia con urgencia. Algo dentro de mí me decía que debía hacerlo.

Sé que se enojara… Pero él había decidido irse con Miroku a unas aldeas lejanas y no volvería hasta dentro de tres días. Justo los que necesito para estar aquí y luego volver.

— ¡Baka! — musite. Volví a suspirar y luego me voltee hacía la pared, acomodando mi cabeza encima de mis manos —. Pero es la verdad, lo extraño. Hoy tengo que dormir sola, sin tus brazos a mi alrededor. Sin tu respiración en mi frente.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, antes de volver a la época actual, Sango me había platicado de las relaciones sexuales. Sin querer sentí mi cara arder.

Y yo me preguntaba ¿Cómo sería hacerlo con él?; Sonreí de pena. Pues sí bien, con Inuyasha habíamos tenido nuestros roces, él jamás sobrepaso la línea, esa que más de una vez estuvimos a punto de atravesar. Un cosquilleo surgió de mi interior y sentí que más colorada me puse.

Sango me dijo que esos momentos tienen que ser únicos y especiales.

Recuerdo que una noche, Inuyasha y yo nos acostamos para descansar. Él mostraba su amor hacía mí de una manera muy especial, ya de por sí, él es especial — ¡Ja! —, en nuestra intimidad de nuestra cabaña.

Inuyasha me tomó de la mano, ya acostados, me di vuelta para verlo, me sonrió y yo le correspondí. Luego paso su mano libre por mi flequillo para peinarlo, y me beso en los labios. Cerré los ojos mientras le correspondía; Inuyasha tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y yo lo rodee del cuello. Nuestros cuerpos se acercaron. Mi peliplata tenía el pecho descubierto, en cambio yo, tenía puesto un pijama de la otra era, y al sentir su torso bien marcado sobre mi pecho, este cosquilleo y mi corazón se desboco.

Nuestras respiraciones era el único sonido que se oía en el ambiente. Inuyasha me atrajo hacía encima de él en un movimiento rápido, y me sujeto de la cintura. Yo jadee entre sus labios, y se detuvo para mirarme. Sus orbes dorados se conectaron con los míos. Como si nos comunicáramos a través de la mirada. Mi hanyou pasó sus dedos por debajo de mi camisón, y el vello de mi piel se erizo al sentir el roce de sus yemas.

Sentí el calor de sus labios sobre los míos nuevamente. Inuyasha me trataba como si fuera una frágil copa de cristal que estaba a punto de romperse, y apretó mi cintura hacía su cadera. Sentí su miembro, y más sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas. Esta vez paso su lengua sobre mis labios, y como pidiéndome permiso, accedió a mi boca, mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban. Sus besos sabían a miel, a dulzura, a _amor._

Sentí sus latidos acelerados mientras me seguía besando. Nuestros miembros empezaban a friccionar, y la verdad, me estaba gustando, pero de repente, Inuyasha se detuvo y me miro culpable.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunte algo ronca, él lentamente me bajo de arriba suyo, y me quede a su lado. Inuyasha se incorporo en la cama, agitado, me miro e intento disimular una sonrisa.

—C-creo que no es… el momento —concluyó en un tono apenado y sonrojado.

Levante las cejas. Quería gritarle que era un histérico, que era en un estúpido y llenarlo de abajos, pero luego me di cuenta que Inuyasha se sentía tan terrible como yo, y sólo le sonreí.

—No te preocupes Inuyasha —Le dije mientras le tomaba la mano. Él suspiro de alivio —. No hay apuro —Le tranquilice.

Suspire. Pues así creo yo que se puede iniciar el acto sexual, no, mejor dicho; hacer el amor. A mí me gustaría que Inuyasha me tocara de esa manera tan sutil y delicada. Que me besara los labios de manera apasionada sin tapujos, que me tocara los pechos —creo sentir que mis mejillas se ruborizaron —, que entre besos y caricias, él me sacara la ropa, que demuestre su amor hacía mí sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Quiero que Inuyasha sea más atrevido conmigo, quiero que vaya más allá. Y a pesar de ser virgen, yo tenía el deseo de hacer el amor con él.

Yo quiero que él goce con mis caricias, quiero que goce estando dentro de mí, y quiero gozar con y de él a la vez. Quiero llegar a ese momento culmine.

Pero hay algo que me aterra… el dolor. Tengo miedo de eso. Y a la misma vez, conozco a Inuyasha, y cada vez que ha pasado eso, es como si para él, fuera prohibido. Sé que él es bastante reservado con esas cosas, pero según Sango, los hanyou y los demonios, podían percibir a través de su olfato, la "_pureza_" en las personas. Me dio pena al principio, pero me fascinaba cuando llegaba la hora de descansar, y que Inuyasha me buscara de esa manera.

Me fascinaba ese juego, donde nuestra tensión sexual estaba al límite constantemente. Me encantaba que él se mostrará así conmigo. Un Inuyasha que nadie conocía, quiero creer, y aunque así haya sido, no me interesaba. Él es mío.

¡Qué bien sonaba! Mío. Inuyasha era mío totalmente. Sólo me gustaría darle ese empujón… Y en pocas palabras, no quiero que me respete más.

Espere tanto este momento. Guarde y cuide tanto mi tesoro para el indicado. Y sentía que Inuyasha lo era. Debí hacerle caso a Sango cuando me dijo "_le diré al bonzo que le hable a Inuyasha" _con esa mirada picarona que ella tenía. Y yo como un estúpida… ¡Un momento! Tampoco es que quería que Inuyasha se contagie de "pervertiditis"

— ¡Creo que me pase de límite! —Dijemientras me volteaba a ver el reloj. Pff, había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver uno de esos. Ya era tarde, asique me dispuse a cambiarme y acobijarme para dormir.

_«Sólo espero ver pronto a Inuyasha.» _Fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al otro día, me costó acostumbrarme al típico desayuno japonés, añoraba como nunca de todas formas que mamá siga siendo tan servicial. Ella parecía orgullosa de mí.

—Kagome-chan, ¿Inuyasha no vendrá? —me pregunto mientras me servía el plato con tocino.

Escupí el jugo sin querer.

— ¿Kagome? — pregunto mi abuelo que había entrado y vio que moje todo.

Me limpie con una servilleta y me repuse enseguida —Inuyasha tenía muchos asuntos pendientes que le tomaría una semana —le sonreí —. Por eso vuelvo al Sengoku en dos días.

_«Dos días nada más»_

—Es una lástima —dijo con algo de tristeza —, pero la próxima vez lo traes ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí —Lo traigo de las orejas si es necesario.

Me di cuenta que Soutta aun no había bajado y mi madre me había observado.

—Soutta salió temprano —sonrió —. Esta con su novia Misuki.

Me sorprendí. Realmente no creí que pudiera durar su relación de cuando él era un niño. Recordé cuando Inuyasha y yo le ayudamos que se le declarase.

— ¡Vaya! Qué sorpresa me has dado —le dije terminando mi desayuno.

—Es una buena muchacha. Espero que venga antes de que te vayas —se llevo la mano a un costado de la boca como si estuviera por contarme el secreto más grande del universo —. Misuki cree que tú estás en Londres estudiando.

Me salió una gota en la cabeza.

En fin, los siguientes dos días, sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Aunque por las tardes paseaba con mi madre.

—Kagome —Me llamó en un momento que estábamos dándole de comer a las palomas del parque —. Tú ya… —Me dijo insinuante. Yo me encogí de hombros, y bien roja —, ya sabes…

— ¡Madre! — le reprendí. Ella rió.

—No tiene nada de malo hija —me invito a sentarme en la banca, y así fue, luego añadió —: Kagome, hace dos años que estas conviviendo con él…

¿Mi madre pensaba eso de mí?

—Soy sacerdotisa —le aclaré, o mejor dicho, me ataje —. Aunque conviva con Inuyasha, eso no significa que algo pueda pasar — ¡Era una estúpida! Me había sonrojado.

Ella más rió sin una pizca de ingenuidad —Kagome —me dijo mientras me miraba cómplice.

Me sentía invadida, me sentía intimidada, pero ella era mi mamá, tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella podía ayudarme.

—Bueno no —Sólo me atreví a decirle, mientras juntaba mis manos y las apoyaba en mi regazo, apenada.

—Kagome —Ella posó su mano encima de mi hombro, y yo la mire, ella me sonrió con comprensión—. Ante todo, la que debe hacerse respetar, eres tú y la que lo permitirá, serás tú misma. Sí tú quieres a ti misma y te aceptas… tú decides sobre ti y mientras tomes los recados necesarios…

—Lo sé, pero… —dije mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, y mi madre me jalaba hacía su hombro —, tengo miedo y vergüenza.

— ¿Vergüenza de tu cuerpo? — beso mi frente —. Para nada Kagome, si Inuyasha te ama, a él no le importará eso.

Y pues, así charle toda la tarde con mi madre, hasta que el sol empezó a ponerse.

—Gracias madre —le agradecí mientras la abrazaba.

—Kagome, puedes confiar en mí —me guiño el ojo y caminamos hasta el templo.

Al otro día ya tenía que volverme al otro lado del pozo, y necesitaba descansar.

Cuando termine de cenar esa noche, me entre a duchar. Cuando termine de desnudarme, me mire al espejo, y observe mi cuerpo en el reflejo. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, y con mis manos recorría mis curvas.

¿Esto le gustará a Inuyasha? Sonreí estúpidamente.

Supongo que mi mamá tenía razón, yo tenía que aceptarme a mí misma y él a mí.

Fue una sensación rara mientras me pasaba la esponja por todo el cuerpo, imaginándome a Inuyasha tocándome, y haciéndome estremecer. Aun seguía pensando como quería que me haga el amor.

Cuando salí de la ducha, me fui directo a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama, con la ansiedad de volver al Sengoku. Indirectamente me había acostumbrado a ese ambiente. Tokio se me hacía algo molesto por momentos, pero eso no significaba que no extrañaba mi vida. Pero yo ya había elegido, y si me daban a elegir nuevamente, me quedaría con Inuyasha una y mil veces.

No me podía dormir. Y ahora que lo recordaba, ya había pasado la luna nueva, me supuse que Inuyasha estaba refunfuñando en su metamorfosis humana y me reí. Se enoja mucho cuando le sucede eso, le agarra una especie de depresión y se encierra en la cabaña…

_«¿Cómo será haciendo el amor como humano?»_

Inuyasha me sorprende en esas facetas. Cuando es semi-demonio, es altanero, orgulloso, gruñón y malhumorado; pero como humano, es muy cariñoso y tierno conmigo.

— ¡Rayos!—maldije. La próxima luna nueva será en dos meses.

Tenía una mezcla de sensaciones con eso. Y mi mente volvió a lo que noches atrás vengo pensando. Hacer el amor con Inuyasha.

Hacer el amor significa la entrega de amor absoluta y completa. Significa la entrega en cuerpo y alma. Significa darle al otro todo lo que sientes por él. Es una muestra de afecto que se tienen los seres vivos en general. Pero mi amor hacía Inuyasha era único.

No veo mi vida sin él, no imagino a Inuyasha entregándose a otra persona. A otra mujer. Me estremecí de sólo pensarlo, me daba celos. Todo ese regocijo lo guardaba con recelo para mí.

Tantos pensamientos, no me dejaban dormir. No podía concebir el sueño, quería irme al pozo.

¡No! ¡Espera Kagome! Sé paciente. ¿Estaba mal si yo me entregaba así?

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de quitar esos pensamientos e intente relajarme. En horas tenía que estar arriba pasando los últimos momentos con mi familia, porque no sabía cuándo volvería a ver.

Me imagine a Inuyasha encima de mí, besándome el cuello apasionadamente. Deseoso de mí, abriendo camino de besos por todo mi cuerpo, lo imagine pasando sus dedos por mi valle naciente de Venus. Algo en mi bajo vientre viro, imagine a Inuyasha enloqueciéndome de placer. Me imagine a mí misma gimoteando, gritando su nombre, siendo sacudida por él.

Me mordí los labios. Efectivamente… no pude dormirme.

Y las horas pasaban…

Y no llegaba más ese momento…

Hasta qué los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a invadir mi habitación. No perdí el tiempo, me aliste con mi antiguo fuku de la secundaria, que increíblemente me quedaba. Mientras me miraba en el tocador, me reía de mí misma. Me veía infantil a pesar de los años.

Baje a la cocina, y mi madre justo se había levantado también, asique me dispuse a hacer el desayuno para todos. Soutta entró un rato después, seguido de mi abuelo.

Cuando termine, serví el desayuno. Se sorprendieron al notar mi antiguo traje de secundaria.

—Kagome, hay ropa tuya —dijo mi mamá.

—Sólo quería recordar viejas épocas —le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella arqueó las cejas y se dispuso a comer. Todos la imitaron.

Se notaba angustia en el ambiente, se ve que no querían que me vaya, y yo tampoco, pero tenía que volver al lado de ese hombre.

Cuando terminamos, subí a mi cuarto y arregle mi bolso —que por cierto, era grande para tres días —, y mi mamá entró cerrando la puerta.

—Te voy a extrañar hija —nos fundimos en un abrazo, mientras llorábamos —. Espero que vuelvas pronto.

—Prometo que lo haré.

—Y con buenas noticias —me dijo mientras nos separábamos y ella me sonrió, haciendo que me sonroje. ¿Me estaba diciendo que la haga abuela?

—S-sí —me limité a decir.

Ella me espero a que terminara, y bajamos. Soutta y el abuelo me estaban esperando en la entrada del templo. Me abrace a ellos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Soutta, espero ver pronto a Misuki —le dije haciéndolo sonrojar. Él asintió tímidamente y yo le palmee la espalda.

Miré a mi abuelo y le sonreí —Te extrañare abuelito.

—Y yo a ti hija mía —me dijo de la misma forma.

Todos me acompañaron hacia el templo que resguardaba el pozo de huesos. Me detuve un instante al ver el árbol sagrado y vi la silueta de Inuyasha cuando quedó sellado allí. Me dio escalofríos y seguí caminando.

Antes de bajar, volví a despedirme de mi familia, con la promesa de volver con Inuyasha.

— ¡Te estaremos esperando! —Grito mi madre mientras agitaba su mano.

Yo me pare encima del pozo, me voltee, y respondí con la mano, acto seguido, me tire hacía el pozo que me llevaría al Sengoku.

Enseguida había llegado y había saltado hacía la superficie. Estaba en casa.

Sonreí al mirar hacia todos lados mientras el aire fresco llegaba a mi rostro, y corrí hacía la aldea a ver si Inuyasha había llegado. Al llegar, encontré a Sango hablando con la anciana Kaede, y cuando me vio, me abrazo tan fuerte como si no me hubiera visto en años. Luego salude a la anciana Kaede, y se disculpo con nosotras para dejarnos solas.

— ¿Han llegado? — fue lo primero que pregunte. Sango torció la boca, y mi rostro cambio a uno de desilusión.

—Kagome-chan, no te preocupes —dijo ella poniendo sus manos en mis hombros para animarme —. Inuyasha y Miroku deben de estar en camino cerca de la Aldea.

De repente la vi sonreír mirando más allá de mí, y me voltee instintivamente. Y cuando lo hice…

…los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron.

Una sonrisa de felicidad asomo por mi rostro.

Mi cuerpo estremeció al encontrar la mirada de mi hanyou.

Sin dudarlo, corrí hacía él. Vi una sonrisa en Inuyasha, y me colgué de él, abrace mis piernas sobre su cintura y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

Inuyasha me correspondió abrazándome de la cintura y apretándome contra su cuerpo. Temblé.

—Ya estoy aquí — me susurro al oído con amor, me acarició el pelo —. Ya estoy aquí junto a ti.

Me separé de él para verlo, y me acerque a sus labios. Noté que Inuyasha no se lo esperaba, pero enseguida, me respondió.

—Ejem — carraspeo el monje. Nos separamos con risas, y me baje de él.

—Lo siento Miroku —le dije con una reverencia.

Vi a los muchachos algo extrañados.

—Kagome — dijo Inuyasha señalándome —. ¿Qué haces con eso? — me pregunto arqueando la ceja.

Yo me reí tímidamente, pero noté que él recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada. El Monje también me estaba inspeccionando, y vi que Sango le golpeo la nuca.

—Monje, vamos — le reprendió mientras lo arrastraba de las orejas.

Con Inuyasha nos reímos. Pero enseguida él me tomo de la cintura y me acercó hacía él con una sonrisa.

—Te extrañe — me dijo por lo bajo. Yo me sonroje enseguida. Me tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a la cabaña.

Me puse algo nerviosa al entrar y estar a solas con él. Ya había pasado el mediodía en el Sengoku y me imagine que Inuyasha estaría hambriento, asique para calmar mis nervios me aproxime a la cocina.

— ¿A dónde vas? — me dijo juguetón tomándome de la mano. Trague duramente mientras me quedaba quieta.

—A-a hacerte la comida —Le respondí titubeante.

Me puse nerviosa. Él me puso nerviosa.

Me tironeo hacía él y sentí su respiración cerca de mí.

—No puedes pretender andarte así por la cabaña mientras este yo presente —me dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

Mi respiración se detuvo. Mis manos, mi cuerpo, todo me temblaba. Me sentía como una presa indefensa ante un cazador.

Me ruborice.

Paso la punta de sus uñas por mi cuello. Y el vello de mi piel se erizo. Inuyasha beso mi clavícula suavemente, mientras largaba aire nerviosamente y cerraba los ojos. Con su otra mano, capturo mi cintura, y subió su rostro, para reclamar mis labios.

Un beso demandante, pero a la vez cariñoso. Inuyasha me exigió en ese beso, y mi razón, me estaba abandonando completamente.

Mientras me besaba, caminamos —torpemente—, hacía la habitación. Con suavidad, tomo mi cuerpo para colocarme en la cama, y por acto reflejo, mis piernas se abrieron, para que Inuyasha se acueste encima de mí, mientras continuaba besándome. Con una de sus manos, empezó a acariciar mi pierna desnuda y la otra, me sostenía de la cintura. Gemí entre besos y lo escuche jadear complacido.

—Te extrañe como no tienes idea — me dijo roncamente, y yo me derretí por su tono de voz.

Logró sonrojarme.

—Se nota — le respondí seductoramente.

Él sonrió socarronamente, y demando más de mi boca, mientras con sus manos, se ocupaba de desprenderme la camisa.

¿Será que esta vez pasaría? Me pregunte a duras penas antes de que mi razón me dejara a la intemperie.

Sentí frotar su miembro en mi bajo vientre. Y gemí más fuerte, vibrando debajo de él.

Cuando logró desprenderme la camisa, él observo mis pechos, embelesado, bajo mi sostén. Yo me sonroje y quise taparme, pero entonces, recordé acerca del cuerpo, tenía que darme la oportunidad esta vez.

—Me encanta — me dijo con saliva entre medio de su garganta mientras dirigía su mirada hacía mis ojos.

Lo sentí con miedo. Lo sentí nervioso. Inuyasha movió la nariz. Y me pidió permiso con la mirada para tocarme, asique acerque mi mano a la de él, y la acompañe para que no sintiera miedo.

Y cuando sentí su mano encima de mi seno derecho, suspire de placer ante su sólo contacto. Lo vi tímido. Y para sacarle eso, esta vez me atreví a besarlo, mientras intentaba con movimientos torpes, quitarle la parte de arriba de su haori.

Inuyasha estaba como un cachorrito indefenso en esos momentos. Pero reacciono y me ayudo a quitarle esa prenda molesta, para sentir su pecho. Puse mis manos encima de sus pectorales y me mordí el labio.

Enseguida, Inuyasha estaba rojo, y así, volvió a demandar mis besos, esta vez, animándose a masajear mis pechos y friccionando nuestros miembros.

Jadeamos; nuestros besos se volvían más apasionados. Mi hanyou bajo por mi cuello y me beso, tal y como lo imagine noches atrás.

Con sus manos recorrió mi cuerpo, llegando hasta mi falda, la cual empujo fácilmente y la tiro al suelo, dejándome en ropa interior.

Me sonroje estúpidamente, pero Inuyasha no lo vio, y eso me alivio en parte, hasta que sentí su miembro viril rosarme, y no contuve mi grito de placer.

Mi hanyou bajo de mi cuello a mis senos, arrancándome el sostén bruscamente, y succiono mi pezón, haciéndome gemir de placer.

Sentí sus dedos por encima de mi prenda intima, y sentí humedecerme, mientras me estremecía de placer. Con mis manos, intente quitarle su parte de abajo, él me ayudo, y quedo desnudo completamente, rozando su miembro en mi parte húmeda.

Pase mis manos por su espalda, mientras gimoteaba mi nombre.

Él no paraba de besarme en todo el cuerpo, hasta que bajo y llego a mi valle naciente. Temblé con mi corazón desbocado al verlo algo titubeante.

Bajo mi última prenda, y observo todo. Me sentí algo incomoda, pero él volvió a mirarme, con cariño y amor. Lo note en el brillo de sus ojos.

—Te amo — me susurro.

Mi lengua quedo trabada, mi cerebro hizo corto circuito en ese momento. No pude responderle como quise, pero sólo salió una sonrisa hacía él.

Y luego… sentí el placer allí abajo. Él jugaba con mi clítoris, entre succiones, humedeciéndome más, y yo reclamaba por más, mientras lo tironeaba de los cabellos, y él con más fuerza seguía en su trabajo.

Mi cuerpo se arqueaba desesperadamente. Así continuo su juego con su lengua, mientras me retorcía, sintiendo cosquilleos en mi útero. Jugueteo con sus dedos entre medio mientras me miraba, y disfrutaba viéndome así.

— ¿Te gusta? —me pregunto débilmente.

—S-sí — gemí —. Me encanta.

Sí hubiera sido en otro momento, creo que me sentiría avergonzada, pero en este instante, estaba perdida en el mundo del éxtasis.

Mis piernas temblaban cada vez que Inuyasha jugueteaba más fuerte. Lo note morderse los labios, y lo vi tocándose el miembro.

Gateo hasta quedar encima de mí nuevamente, y me miro fijo a los ojos, asustado.

De cerca, pude apreciar los rasgos que surgen en él, cuando pierde el control de su colmillo de acero, y se convierte en demonio. Su respiración era muy agitada.

—Tengo miedo de continuar — me dijo.

Me extrañe.

—Inuyasha, no tengas miedo — le dijo pasando mi mano por su mejilla.

—No quiero lastimarte.

—No lo harás…

—Te amo y lo último que quiero, es lastimarte.

—Es un riesgo que pienso correr —le refute, sorprendiéndolo. No supe si insistirle.

Me beso los labios con mucho amor. A través de sus besos, me comunico ese sentimiento de protección.

—Por favor… —me dijo suplicante —, si llego a lastimarte, prométeme que dirás eso.

No era el momento, pero me reí — Lo prometo, aunque dude mucho en hacerlo —respondí desafiante.

Él también se rió y volvió a tocarme allí abajo, ya me encontraba húmeda.

Lentamente se introdujo dentro de mí, con movimientos suaves. Cerré los ojos con fuerza por el dolor.

— ¿Kagome? — dijo preocupado —. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí — abrí los ojos, los tenía algo cristalizados, y lo vi aumentar su preocupación, pero antes que dijera algo, añadí —: No te detengas.

Trago duramente, y asintió. Continúo embistiéndome lentamente, hasta que el dolor se convirtió en placer, y yo no pude evitar expresarlo a través de gritos.

Así era como soñaba que Inuyasha me hiciera el amor. De a poco, lo vi soltarse, y disfrutar. Su intensidad fue en aumento.

Los dos gemíamos por más; por momentos, él me preguntaba si yo estaba bien. Todo el momento se preocupo por mí. Sentí sus garras clavarse en mi cintura, mirándome con ternura y pasión, mientras más me embestía. Me arquee sintiendo cerca el momento.

Inuyasha me embistió más fuerte, los dos estábamos cerca, hasta que por fin… llegamos a ese momento al mismo tiempo.

Lo vi aflojarse encima de mí, y me abrazo fuerte, aun estando dentro de mí.

Le correspondí…

—Yo también te amo — le dije con debilidad. Él apretó sus manos en mí.

—Gracias Kagome.

Le acaricié el pelo y el cansancio nos invadió a los dos.

—Gracias a ti, por hacerme sentir mujer — murmure.

_«Fue mejor de lo que esperaba.»_

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan críticas y reviews para esta humilde escritora.

¡Saludos!

**PaulaLunatica.**


End file.
